


Breath Play.

by Sonamyluffer101



Series: Gifts [7]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Choking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Horrortale Sans (Undertale), Sushi, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 10:52:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16448513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonamyluffer101/pseuds/Sonamyluffer101
Summary: Fluff and aftercare fics aren't too hard to find for Sans/ Readers... but I can't say I've ever read one with Horrortale Sans.Choking kink is mentioned, but not played out. Just taken care of.Hope the tea appeases you.Happy birthday Llama <3





	Breath Play.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Llama_Goddess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llama_Goddess/gifts).



> SCREAMING HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY BEST FRIEND AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH
> 
> ILY

“I think you broke it.”

 

“it’s just irritated.”

 

Your neck felt like it was on fire. It was throbbing, and if your skin could scream you knew it would. You wanted to scratch at it, but you knew it would just make it that much worse. The flames would just grow stronger, and it would cause more misery.

 

Of course, you knew he didn’t mean to cause you any pain. Either way, you consented to this. You allowed him to do it, so in the end you couldn’t be too mad. Choking was something you both got joy out of, and things could sometimes get out of hand. It wasn’t anybody’s fault… you just both had to try and be more careful next time. Besides, he always took care of it afterwards. He would gush and wait on you hand and foot for at least three hours after sex, every single time. You enjoyed aftercare, so you weren’t really complaining, but sometimes it was just a bit too much.

 

And of course, you knew it wasn’t  _ actually _ broken. You wouldn’t be able to talk or move it at all if that was the case.

 

“It stings,” You complained, as he rubbed it with a bit of lotion.

 

“i know. ignore it.” As if it were that simple. If you could ignore it, you would have, and you wouldn’t be complaining.

 

Regardless of the pain you were feeling in that moment, you still didn’t plan to stop letting him choke you. There were few things in this world he was a fan of.

 

Food, his brother, you, and sex.

 

And in the sex category, fell choking.

 

It gave him some type of power trip. A dominance high of some sort, and you had to admit, the feeling of your life being completely in his hands while he pleasured you was extremely arousing.

 

You never thought about choking before you met him, but now that you had, it was becoming one of your favorites, too.

 

Besides the aftermath.

 

It hurt like hell.

 

“Should get me a neck brace. That way I can’t make it worse by moving my head around,” You said, teasingly.

 

He hummed in response, and you smiled. If it were any other circumstance and you made a remark like that, he would ignore you. You learned not to take offence to that, since you knew that was just how he was, but he would never ignore you during aftercare. He hurt you, and now he was wrapped around your finger. He would do just about anything you asked now, and he would never let you get the last word in. He had to respond, and he had to be tentative.

 

You liked aftercare for that reason. You could make snide remarks and jokes, and he wouldn’t ignore them.

 

“I would look like a dog that just had surgery. You would have to feed me. I wouldn’t be able to get my hands through the cone,” You said, trying to keep it going. You liked to push it as far as you could, regardless of how much it might annoy him. It was funny, and you enjoyed it. You liked joking around with him… you just wished he would joke back, more.

 

“i’ll feed you anyways,” He said, which was true. He did feed you at random times. He would take your fork away from you and do it himself.

 

He stopped rubbing the lotion and wiped his boney hands off with a towel before kissing your forehead. It made you smile.

 

“Can I have some tea?” You asked him, knowing he would do it for you so you didn’t have to. You’d rather be lazy and sit on the bed while he went and made it. You were probably taking advantage of him while he was being so caring, but that was fine. You knew he wouldn’t want it to be any other way.

 

“of course.”

 

You laid back as he left the room, and cuddled up on his side of the bed. You prefered it and laid there as often as you could. It smelled like him. Like safety. Plus, since he was so big, he created an indent in the mattress that you could easily sink into. He never seemed to mind, but you still tried not to lay in it when he was around. You wouldn’t like it very much if somebody was laying on  _ your _ side of the bed, after all.

 

Your neck was sore, but you knew it would go away soon. He used a healing cream that had magic in it… it was expensive, but he bought it just for these types of injuries. It worked amazingly well since monsters magic had healing properties. You just wished it worked a bit faster. It hurt to just move your head, so swallowing was a bitch.

 

You never regretted it, despite how much you complained. It was worth it to you, especially with all of the attention you got afterwards.

 

He came back in holding your favorite mug, and sat down on the edge of the bed. You moved over anyways, and sat on your side before taking the drink from him. The mug was warm, but it wasn’t too hot to the point that you couldn’t hold it without burning your fingers. 

 

It smelled nice, the aroma slapping you in the face as you brought it closer to your mouth. It was your favorite, obvious from the smell, and when you took a sip you knew he made it perfectly. Guess he was listening when you were gushing about it the other day.

 

Sometimes it was hard to tell with him. You could never tell the difference between him actually listening, or just drowning you out. You never really took offence when he did ignore you, though, since he was so…  _ fragile. _

 

The crack in his skull was enough to tell anybody that he wasn’t completely stable.

 

But despite that, you loved him. You never wanted anybody else, and you felt complete with him.

 

And he never judged you, or your guilty pleasures.

 

“This is really nice. Thank you.” You knew most people would never go to the lengths that he did just to make you feel better after rough sex. Sometimes it seemed to be a bit  _ too _ much, but you’d much rather have that than somebody who just rolled over and went to sleep after getting off.

 

“of course,” He replied, before finally laying back down on his side of the bed. He sunk in, and you couldn’t help but smile. You loved how he just… fit there, so perfectly. It was a mattress that you both shared, and it was something that was both of yours.

 

You finished your tea quickly, it actually soothing your sore throat quite a bit, and then handed him the mug once it was gone. He placed it on his bed side table lazily, and then turned back to you before pulling you into a cuddle. He was warm, and smelled of that candle you had lit this morning in the kitchen. It was pretty strong, since the smell stuck to him so quickly and so intensely.

 

“Should order take out tonight,” You said, not wanting to leave the bed for anything. You knew he would answer the door if you asked him to, and you really didn’t want him to leave the bed to cook. 

 

Plus you had a huge craving for Sushi.

 

“what kind?” He asked, giving in right away.

 

See? Wrapped around your finger.

 

“Guess.”

 

“sushi.”

 

Damn. He knew you too well.

 

“Ding ding ding. You’re right. Feed me,” You demanded jokingly, but you noticed the mention of food always made his one pupil dilate.

 

You knew why. He never had enough food before he came to the surface… so now he loved being able to eat and feed people as much as he could. You thought it was awesome that you got such good food, but you found the reasoning behind it horrible.

 

You wished he never went through any of that.

 

“i’ll feed you,” He said, holding you a bit closer and nuzzling his face into your neck. He inhaled deeply, and the feeling of air made your entire body shiver in pleasure. He placed a boney kiss on your shoulder, right where he had left a bite mark… it felt  _ so _ good.

 

“...I-Is food a part of the whole aftercare shabang?” You asked, stuttering, which was rare. You were usually pretty good when it came to talking, but he always knew how to fluster you when he wanted to.

 

Hell, even sometimes when he  _ didn’t _ want to.

 

“mhm.”

 

Bullshit. He just liked giving you food.

 

You watched as he got up and started to look for his phone. He was always losing it, so it didn’t surprise you when he couldn’t find it at first. It took a while, but eventually he found it under the bed. He ordered the sushi for you, and you made him get back into bed while you both waited. You loved everything about aftercare, but your favorite part was definitely cuddling. You could tell that he enjoyed it too, but… probably not as much as you did.

 

“...My neck feels a little better. Less scratchy because of the tea,” You told him, gently drawing small circles on his arm. You loved the way his bones worked… thick like a real arm, only y’know, made of bone.

 

“mhm. put honey in it.”

 

Explained why it helped soothe your throat so much.

 

“...I love you,” You told him softly. Neither of you said it to each other often, you just kind of knew it. When you actually  _ did _ say it to each other… it felt so special.

 

So genuine.

 

“i love you too.”

 

So perfect.

 

You wrapped your arms around his neck and hugged him tightly, feeling butterflies in your tummy when he squeezed your body close to his.

 

You both stayed like that until there was a knock on the door, signalling the food had arrived. Sans had to get out of bed, and you groaned as he did so, feeling naked as he pulled his body away from yours. It almost hurt. Felt like an arm was being amputated… felt wrong. You wanted him close. 

 

You waited and soon you were rewarded with sushi. He got back into bed and fed it to you, so you didn’t even have to use your hands. You were being truly spoiled, and you absolutely loved it.

 

It just sucked, because you knew after it was over he’d be pretty distant again until the next time.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr.](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/skelesansation)


End file.
